Problem: On a sunny morning, Ishaan rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $5.98 each and baskets of eggplants for $9.59 each. Ishaan decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of eggplants because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ishaan need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Ishaan needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the eggplants. Price of lemons + price of eggplants = total price. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Ishaan needs to pay $15.57.